Walking Forward
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Getting so close to death, she can nearly taste it, Kagome transfers to Seiyo for her Sixth Year. Changes in her health causes many concerns for those who she meets, and soon she finds that she can't keep hiding what's wrong from the Guardians. Unsure of what to do, and scared of what her future holds, she can't keep running. (IY/SC/YYH crossover) ::Rating subject to change.::
1. Chapter 1

Auroua: Mmkay, I originally gave up on this when I my computer crashed with the original on it, but for those who enjoyed it, I decided to give it another shot. It will be completely different, but it will also be similar to the other versions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, songs, characters, etc mentioned in the following chapter[s.] I make no profit off of this whatsoever.

More information will be at the bottom of this chapter.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prelude.<p>

* * *

><p>Glum navy eyes peered in boredom out her window, glaring harshly at the cold rain falling. She hated the rain, it only made her feel worse. She sighed and looked down at her bared feet as a knock sounded on her door.<p>

She turned, closing the curtains as she slowly sank down on the edge of her bed. Another side-splitting pain shot through her side, leaving her gasping for breath and her fist curled into the pristine white sheets.

"How are you feeling?" A warm hand was rested against the chilled skin of her forehead. It wasn't a good sign- the look on her brother's face told her that.

"I'm fine." The raven haired girl weakly lied, falling to lay on her back before turning her back to him.

"You're lying." He sighed, placing his head in his palms. "I don't like seeing you this way, Kagome."

"And I don't like seeing you stress, Kurama." She glared, rolling back over before glancing to the pink jewel hanging innocently from behind a sparkling pink barrier. "Why can't we just get rid of it?"

Kurama turned his emerald eyes to what she was staring at, venom lining her weary eyes.

"It is what keeps you here." He whispered before standing, leaning to place a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. "I don't like that thing any more than you do."

Kagome's glare hardened before she huffed, watching at her door closed shut with a gentle "click."

"Sometimes, I think death will be more peaceful."

Worried sapphire eyes glanced up at her from beside the jewel as Kagome fell into a restless sleep.

Saya sat, legs crossed, before the pink barrier. No normal human could see it, but it protected the world from it's end. She turned her glance back to her bearer, eyes widening in worry at seeing Kagome curl herself into a little ball, rolling onto her side, as she began to weep in her sleep.

Acting quickly, Saya took a small rag from a bowl of chilled water. She rung it out before floating over to where the girl was panting. She lightly touched her skin, shocked by the abrupt burning.

Her powers were fighting once more, inwardly killing herself.

Saya pressed the damp rag to her forehead, blinking back worried tears as she sat on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Kagome-chan." Saya whispered softly, moving the rag to her cheek. "You'll be okay."

Pain-laced navy eyes blinked up at her as Kagome was awoken from her sleep. She stood back up and walked lazily to her window, each step causing her to grunt in pain. She slammed the window open before sliding down to her knees.

She hated the rain. It was cold, wet, and it just made her feel worse. She looked over her shoulder at the innocently sparkling gem. For a moment, Kagome was tempted to toss it out and let whatever happen, happen. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't to that to the person who would stumble upon the cursed bauble.

No; it was up to her.

Until the day she lived no more.

It was always going to be up to her.

* * *

><p>Auroua: How was that? c: Sorry for any errors. If you spot any, I'll get them fixed asap, yadda yadda.<p>

**Information:**

_Pairing:_

I'm not sure who I will have Kagome with in this story, not quite yet. It might be Nagihiko, or it might be Ikuto, or maybe I'll pair her with Rima or someone.  
>You all are welcome to throw in your choices and I'll be sure to consider them all as I continue to think about it.<p>

Nothing is set in stone as of yet.

_Other Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho characters:_

There will be others later on. Some sooner than others. If you have someone from either show that you want to be included, go ahead and throw it out in a review.

Plot:

That's all a huge secret. Why is the jewel cursed, and why can't Kagome simply just let Kurama take it to Rekai to be sealed away? You must read to find out. However, if I don't get feedback [such as reviews, favorites, and/or follows] I'll be less likely to update faster because I eventually feel like no one is ever reading. So after you finish this chapter, drop a quick review if you don't mind.

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed~!

Ja'Ne for now~


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua: Since I usually upload the first two or three chapters when I first upload a story [unless I don't feel like it], here is the second chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Day of Many.<p>

* * *

><p>If she had it her way, she would have stayed home and done absolutely nothing all day. Starting a new school on a Tuesday morning did not sound very enticing. Her mother had requested she change schools as her old one had begun to result in negative outcomes.<p>

Yeah, right. They kicked her out because of her absences.

Her mother, a kindred spirit, just didn't want her to know the truth.

It's not like it mattered, anyway. She hadn't had any friends while she was there as it was.

Kagome sighed; a ringing sound starting in her head. She cringed and took a glance at herself in the mirror. The uniform for the school was basic enough. A simple white class shirt, red plaid skirt, red tie, and black blazer. She added her own style to it, though.

The blazer was left unbuttoned, showing off red suspenders that hooked into her navy belt. A gray blue, ruffled cloth was wound around her waist, forming a bow in the front.

All in all, the normal uniform wasn't that bad. It was better than the pink and green uniform she had been required to wear for her old school.

Kagome brushed her long hair up, taking a red ponytail holder and wrapped it around her dark tresses.

From where she stood, she could see the glow of the Shikon no Tama a little ways away from her reflection. She eyed it with disinterest before walking up to it. The barrier surrounding it dropped and and she took it by the string, holding it before her face.

It was an ugly thing, masquerading as a beautiful gem.

It was the jewel of four souls, and as legends went, it could grant any wish, good or bad.

She remembered the shrine her family used to live at last year. They moved to accommodate to her new school. She also remembered the bizarre well located on the shrine's grounds.

The well that led her to the past.

She had been ten when she had first been tugged down it by a ugly centipede demon. One hell of a way to celebrate her birthday.

In the midst of her running from the crazed monster, she had met Inuyasha, a half demon. He was a good five or six years older than herself, and after a little confrontation between the two of them and after she had released him from his place sealed to the Goshinboku, he had rescued her.

It took a while for them to actually get along, but they managed.

That was how the Shikon no Tama landed in her hands. The centipede demon had torn it from her hip before she had freed Inuyasha.

Not long after, she had managed to accidentally shatter it.

When she finally returned home she had been met with the worried faces of her mother and brother.

During dinner, however, Inuyasha showed his face much to her surprise, and nearly got killed by her brother when he yanked her up from where she had been sitting.

Her mother's reaction was different. She immediately began to rub Inuyasha's ears in curiosity. After he promised to keep her safe, he swept her away back down the well where they began the first of many adventures.

"Kagome-chan?" Saya prodded at her cheek gently. "You must hurry. You'll be late if you keep spacing out."

Kagome nodded, shaking her thoughts clear of the past. "You're right. Can you get my bag ready for the others?"

"Already done!" Saya smiled proudly and Kagome flashed her own smile, a rare sight to see, before fastening the string of the Shikon Jewel around her neck and making her way to her desk once more.

One by one, she picked up the remaining two unhatched eggs.

One was a deep blue color with a silver fox on the very front. Winding around it were emerald vines with blooming red and yellow roses.

The second unhatched one was a dark purple on top, and a black on the bottom. A pink circle was on the front and many white dots decorated it all around.

She then placed Saya's egg in. Her egg was a minty green with a gold bow and strung arrow on the front. Two purple star burst shapes were on the left and right side, and in the middle of those were two sapphire blue cherry blossoms.

"Let's go and get this day over with." Kagome sighed, slinging her bag carefully over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>As she walked throughout the crowd, Kagome began to feel that actually showing up was a bad idea. People here obviously had never heard of boundaries. They would stick their hands in her face, stroke her long hair, and try to grasp the Shikon Jewel fasted securely around her neck.<p>

By the time she had stepped in front of her class to introduce herself, she was ready to go home.

The people here were nuisances. The whole lot of them.

"Ohayo minna," Kagome waved and put a fake smile on her face. "I am Minamino Kagome. I enjoy my space, so please respect that. I excel in archery, and I'd rather keep to myself."

She was directed to her seat, a vacant chair next to a pink haired girl. Kagome didn't bother to introduce herself, expecting the girl to remain silent, but she was shocked when she turned to face her. Golden eyes caught her off guard, and Kagome looked at an outstretched hand.

"Ohayo, Kagome-san." She sent her a smile. "I'm Hinamori Amu. It's a pleasure to meet you. Ignore them, they can get rather annoying sometimes."

"So I've experienced." Kagome responded, not taking her hand, and she looked outside the window. "I hope you understand that I like my space, so don't be offended if I don't shake your hand."

Amu looked somewhat saddened by her response before nodding. "It's okay. I understand.

* * *

><p>Kagome found herself ditching the last two hours of class, and she was now walking leisurely down the street. She got many looks from adults that she ignored. They needed to mind their own business.<p>

She decided to head towards a vacant park, only one other person occupying it. He had short blue hair and he was laying blissfully on the ground. Curious, Kagome walked closer to him.

"You'll get filthy if you stay on the ground." She commented dryly.

The only sign that he had heard her was that he cracked open one eye, opening the other afterward as he stood up.

Kagome was smaller than an average twelve year old, standing at a height of 4'7", and this man was a good foot taller than her. He had to be at least 5'6", maybe taller.

He gave her a sly smile before he sniffed the air. Automatically, Kagome took a cautious step back, but the first words the spoke to her sent a shiver down her spine.

"Aren't you a cutie?" His voice was deep, and while it would normally be taken as a compliment, Kagome felt somewhat insulted.

"My name is Kagome, thank you very much." She narrowed her eyes. "I'd like to be called by that, and nothing else."

"Well, Kagome." He purred, a pair of cat ears and a cat tail flashing into sight, and Kagome gasped. "Maybe you can help me." He took a step towards her, gripping her wrist as he came to tower over her.

She narrowed her eyes and snatched her arm from his grip. "Not interested, freak." Her head was beginning to hurt, and she needed to get home before she fainted. Even after he tried to stop her, Kagome kept walking.

She didn't even know him, but she was sure he would be showing up sometime later.

* * *

><p>Auroua: This chapter was crap. I know that, but it's also not all that important to the story. All it did was introduce Amu and Ikuto, and also flash a bit into the past.<p>

Anyway,

Review&Favorite&Follow, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Auroua: This took a bit longer than I thought it would, but here it is. c:

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Building Trust.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Kagome walked in the classroom, she instantly took notice of the small blonde girl sitting in the seat behind her own. The seat had been vacant yesterday, if she remembered properly. Never the less, she ignored her and settled on walking to her seat, quickly sitting down.<p>

Almost instantly, Amu greeted her with almost obviously faked enthusiasm.

Saya, not having her chance to analyze the pinkette yesterday, peered out of Kagome's hair, sapphire eyes blinking in avid curiosity. It wasn't long until the clown Chara, floating motionlessly next to the new face of the blonde girl, noticed Saya, and she went over to greet her.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan." Amu gave her a small smile, "I hope you're okay. You left in such a hurry yesterday..."

Kagome didn't miss the worried edge the girl's voice suddenly adopted at the end, and she inwardly rolled her eyes. How foolish- the girl actually worries. "I'm just fine. I just have very little patience, and the people here seem to be naturally talented at treading on extremely thin ice."

Amu sweat dropped. She couldn't shake the feeling that Kagome had somewhat "dumbed" down what she had just said. She didn't know quite how to feel. It was rather obvious that the raven haired girl was extremely intelligent. The teacher had bombarded her with all sorts of questions yesterday, and Kagome answered each and everyone of them with out missing a beat.

She had gotten them all right, and some of the questions had been designed for higher grades and college students.

Amu shook herself from her thoughts before looking at Rima, who stared intently at Kagome as she promptly ignored her. However smart she was, Kagome was obviously not very sociable. Amu frowned at that.

Spotting KusuKusu conversing with a new face brought a shocked gasp to Amu's features, earning the attention of everyone else.

"What is it?" Kagome cocked her head to the side, a look of confusion taking over her usually vacant features.

"You have a Chara?"

Kagome gave the girl a puzzled glance. "Yes? As do you, and so does this girl. Glad you're finally up to pace."

Amu openly gaped at the blunt and rather sarcastic tone her soft voice held. "Where was she yesterday?"

"I let her roam." Kagome responded, "I don't make her stay by my side if she wants to look around." She turned to face Rima, finally deciding to acknowledge her. "Ohayo."

"Don't just automatically change the subject!" Amu seethed, instantly snatching attention back.

Kagome sighed. It was a bit obvious that she was the spacey type, and that she wasn't the full-time clever one. She was far too boisterous and too easily to show what she was feeling. Either way, her constant shouting was starting to give her a headache.

"Will you tone it down a notch?" Kagome whirled around and glared. "I'm right beside you, there is no need to yell."

Amu gulped at the deathly silent tone she had used to speak. From the look on Rima's face, it was clear that she hadn't been expecting it either.

"Now," Kagome began after it quieted down. "What else is there to say? I'm trying not to be rude and introduce myself. Cut me off again when I speak, and you won't like that side of me. Trust me. I'm not as sweet as everyone seems to think I am, understand?"

After Kagome introduced herself to the small blonde girl, finding out her name to be Mashiro Rima, the teacher walked into the classroom and everyone fell silent before giggling when he tripped and stumbled over stray books.

He obviously was faking every little fault he put on, and it was just plain irritating.

The three girls had enough time to exchange the names of their charas' before they had to tune their attention to the lesson.

Kagome faded in and out of the man's talking, not caring enough to completely listen to his droning voice. She sighed and closed her eyes. Today would be a long one, she just knew it.

She wasn't looking forward to it, either.

.

.

.

When class ended, Kagome stood before kneeling to pick her bag up from the floor. She looked over her shoulder, eyeing Amu, as she suddenly brought her back into a conversation.

"So, Kagome-chan, is Saya your only chara?"

"No." Kagome replied abruptly, "I have two others that have yet to hatch."

At that, Amu's eyes widened. She looked to be trying to ask something, but couldn't form the right words to her tongue. Quickly, Kagome took her chance to leave.

"I must go. My brother wishes for me to be home right after school."

Before Amu or Rima could respond, Kagome walked away and exited the classroom.

Rima glared at Amu accusingly. "What did you say that made her leave to abruptly?"

"I was just going to see if she had time to stop by the Royal Garden." Amu sighed, "I guess she didn't."

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in relief when she finally made it home. She headed to the kitchen and got herself a bottled water.. She fell to sit blissfully on the couch while Saya sent her a disappointed look.<p>

"You didn't have to lie to them, you know." She shook her head slightly. "You know Kurama-nii doesn't care if you are out late. He knows you can take care of yourself."

Kagome merely shrugged it off. "I didn't want to deal with them asking annoying questions. Talking to them during class is a whole lot different than becoming friends."

Saya pouted, crossing her arms, before huffing in irritation. "It wouldn't hurt you to be just a bit sociable..."

"Just drop it." Kagome glared.

"But-"

"Drop it!" Kagome stood from the couch, grabbing her bag from the floor before heading upstairs. "You are more than welcome to do as you wish, that means associate with who you want to. I associate with people at school. Is that not enough? I never told you that you couldn't do what you want, have I?"

"No, but you're a kid!" Saya protested. "Kids are supposed to have fun, run around and goof off! Why won't you allow yourself to do that?"

Kagome growled in anger, turning to face her. "Because I can't, Saya! You weren't around when I had to keep going back and forth through the well, so you can't possibly understand what it is like to lose a friend to death. I do, and I want to save others from that pain. If I don't have friends, then they cannot hurt if I die." She turned to glance at her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall in the upstairs hallway. Her hair, even though long, was dull and her navy eyes appeared lifeless. Her own skin was a ghostly white, an almost sickly color.

"I'm not well." Kagome sighed after a minuted, "and as I am now, death would not surprise me."

She turned back around, seeing Saya would be silent for a moment, and headed back to her room.

Saya glanced at her retreating back in growing sadness. "You don't have to be so negative about it, Kagome-chan."

"The way I perceive things won't change facts." Kagome sighed and closed her door once Saya was inside her room. "Either I act like nothing is wrong, when I know very well that something is, or I wake up and face the facts." Feeling tired, Kagome fell to lay on her bed. "I'm not being negative, Saya. I'm just facing the facts."

* * *

><p>It was late into the night and Kagome was startled awake by a huge clap of thunder. Great, just perfect- it was raining again.<p>

She growled and rolled over, curling herself up into a small ball.

She lay motionless for a while, trying her hardest to fall back asleep. In the midst of the rain and her desperate to go back to sleep, a faint tapping started from her balcony door. Her back was to the doors, so she ignored it until the it got to the point that it was impossible. Grumpily, she rolled over to glare at the doors.

The two doors were tall, reaching nearly to her ceiling, and had a purplish tint to them. A single gold handle on each door, the one on the right having a lock, and removable stickers decorated them. A single, large fox rested in the center of each door and many, many yellow, blue, white, and red roses surrounding them.

She flung her covers off of her and grabbed her robe, a soft red color, to pull on over her thin night dress. Standing, she tugged the robe on, not bothering to tie it, and walked over to the balcony to see the blue haired male from before standing in the pouring rain.

Normally, the sight would shock, and possibly scare the average person, but Kagome was unfazed. She had been woken up by Inuyasha many a times nearly the same exact way.

Instead of freaking out, Kagome merely rose a delicate brow. "Why? What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

Kagome thought it over. It looked pretty miserable out there. Sighing, she unlocked the door before going to get a towel from her bathroom. She tossed it at him once entering her room.

"Dry off there, and don't track water in here." She commanded before pointing to her desk chair. "Then sit there."

He did as she said, sitting down with the towel over his drying hair.

Kagome sat cross-legged on her bed, openly glaring at the male. "Again, I ask, what do you want, and why are you here, in the rain no less?" She sighed. "Whatever you want, couldn't it of waited until morning or something? I need my sleep."

The mellowness in her tone showed to shock him. He must have expected an angrier reaction.

"I just came to talk with you." He responded calmly.

"Then talk, and then leave. I have school tomorrow."

"Fine." Ikuto smirked, cutting straight to the point. "How many Chara do you exactly have?"

"Three." Kagome answered honestly. "Two of which that haven't hatched yet."

His eyes widened for a brief moment before he leaned back in the chair. "Then I guess it won't be long until the Guardians try to convince you to join them."

At that, Kagome perked up slightly. "The Guardians?" She frowned and furrowed her brows. "What are they?"

"They're like the _superheros_ of elementary school."

"Superheros... of elementary?" Kagome found herself having a hard time keeping a straight face at the image that produced in her mind. A split second later, she erupted into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, that is too rich. What are they saving school children from? Cooties? Oh, I know! The evilness of fluffy ducks." She sobered up instantly the next second. "But seriously. What are the Guardians?"

Ikuto was at a loss of words. He had never seen such bizarre mood swings. She was a feisty one, obviously. Almost abruptly, however, he changed the subject as he walked over to join her on the bed.

"Are you sure you're asking the right things?" He purred softly in her ear. "You don't even know who I am, and, yet, you don't even look the least bit scared." Ikuto leaned in a bit closer, "For all you know I could be a murder, or a rapist, even."

Kagome looked up at him, amusement dancing in her dark eyes. "Oh, yeah, and I'm dressed as a purple gorilla. If you were, which you probably are not, you wouldn't have given me time to speak because if you did, I could have easily alerted someone." She tapped her chin gently. "Although, you're right. I do not know who you are. What is your name?"

He blinked, obviously shocked with her quick examination of him, before he smirked. "I'm Ikuto." He changed his gaze to look out the window before glancing back down at her. "Do I really have to leave when the rain is just getting worse?" He nuzzled up closer to her, "Not to mention you're just so warm and comfortable."

"I don't know... I mean, after all, you could murder me in my sleep." Kagome giggled lightly before standing up, going to her closet. She took out quite a bit of blankets before making a fluffy pallet on the floor. "You can sleep there, but stay off of my bed. It would do you no good it my brother came in and saw you sleeping with me. If you leave before I wake up, please fold the blankets and place them on my desk, alright?"

"Why does it sound like you've done this before?"

"I have." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before jumping onto her bed, throwing a stuffed blue kitten down at him. "G'Night!"

Ikuto looked down at the stuffed animal before rolling his eyes and dropping it beside him. He felt Yoru burrow comfortably into his side, and soon he drifted asleep.

* * *

><p>Auroua: Done and done... I just love Ikuto. He's too cute! Yoru, too... xD<p>

Anyway, sorry for any and all errors that might be in there. I didn't spell check the whole thing.

Review&Favorite&Follow, please and thankyou. Thanks!

Ja'Ne~


End file.
